Maldito Sea El Amor
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: "Me siento mal; no finjo, me va fatal. ¿Por qué antes cavia en tu corazón y ahora solo me encuentro en un rincón?" Summary completo adentro..segunda pareja USxUK...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola__, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado._

_Algunos capítulos van a ser en primera persona porque es muy interesante para mí adentrarme en la cabeza de los personajes…sobre todo Romano. _

_Hetalia no me pertenece y va hacer T y perdonen el hermoso vocabulario de Romano y mío y también si no entienden algunas palabras me dicen._

_Summary: Cuando en tu vida todo te sale mal y cuando intentas hacer algo bien te sale fatal y ves que todo va de mal en peor lo menos que va a salir de tu boca es un "te quiero" y cuando sale es considerado un acto de hipocresía… ¿Por qué? varias parejas, la primera siendo Antonio y Romano. _

_

* * *

_"_Hola soledad. Como sabes me llaman Romano Vargas_ _y gracias por hacerme compañía esta noche una vez más"_

Haces horas que llegue a Florida y ahora estoy aquí sentado como un pendejo en el cabron piso de este hotel porque todas las sillas están ocupadas. Ahora las personas me miran como si tuviera monos bailando en mi cara. ¿Qué nunca habían visto a un italiano sentado en el piso con maletas y todo? No me digas, ¿Qué no han visto a los tecatos tirados en las aceras? No, yo no soy eso, pero con todo y eso me siguen mirando como si fuera algo de otro mundo, sé que soy guapo. Ahora, fuera de eso, si pedí una habitación, pero la puta recepcionista me dijo que todas estaban ocupadas, maldita sea mi suerte. También me dijo que esperara hasta el otro día, no me digas cabrona. No me digas que voy a dormir en el piso también, ¿Qué se cree esa hija de buena madre? No, pero todavía no he contado lo mejor de este "_bonito_" día. Lo mejor lo escuche esta mañana en el aeropuerto cuando vine; que el estado de Florida estaba bajo amenaza de huracán, que cabron. Si, maldito es, porque a última hora decidió dar un giro hacia el norte, parece que los cazas huracanes le dijeron que Romano había llegado a la Florida. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahora recuerdo, Matthew, que risa me da. No, no me da risa, me da rabia. Déjame mirar al escritorio haber si despejo mi mente.

Ahí está esa puta, se cree que es babillosa, pendeja lo que es. Por su culpa estoy aquí sentado. Deseo estar en España ahora mismo aunque termine gindándome de un palo en unas de esas sierras de Sevilla. Aunque termine violado por ese español, obsesionado con los tomates, o brinque como un conejo por el balcón y me joda las costillas. Antonio, estúpido. Espera, por su culpa estoy aquí, que baboso soy. Todavía recuerdo el día que decidí venir para aquí.

-No te vayas mi querido Romano. Te amo- él decía arrodillado en el medio del aeropuerto, que vergüenza, lo peor era que el drama había llamado la atención de la gente y el cabron no se paraba, idiota. Desearía haber tenido una pistola y abrirle a tiros, pero ahora que pienso, lo que quería era que se parara no que se quedara en el piso; pistola descartada. ¿Qué está loco? Si, loco de amor por mí, pero yo no. –Me largo y no vuelvo mas- eso fue lo que le grite. De verdad me sacaba de quicio.

¿Qué el bastardo no compendia que venía de vacaciones? Ha, me rio, que mal lo trato, pero no me importa. Que cruel soy, tampoco me importa. Pendeja salte de mi vista, ahora, que con esa falda pareces a una aleluya, sin rencores. Muchas gracias.

De verdad quiero estar con él, pero voy a decir que el no me importa para nada, aunque extraño sus locuras y ocurrencias. De verdad lo extraño mucho aunque no me gusta que me besara de sorpresa…eh eso no era. Lo importante es que extraño todo lo que hacía para joderme la vida. Se veía tan feliz, idiota mal nacido. Odio cuando me molesta el pelo…este idiota. Lo extraño, su ojos verdes, su piel morena, su sonrisa, en fin todo…sueno como una puta de colegio enamorada. Ya, pa'l carajo, que se joda, lo amo. Que me queme en el infierno por esto, que se joda también él se va a quemar conmigo. Que se acabe el cabron mundo por mi confesión…Antonio ganaste maldito. Espero que estés feliz ahora que te voy a decir la puta verdad. Que te amo. Que me insulten, que me digan lo que quieran, te amo y es lo importante.

Ahora, mi celular, ¿Dónde está? Aquí en mi bolsillo…que pendejá. Ahora a esperar que contesté este zángano. Espera ¿Quién esta puta que me está hablando? ¿Quién? ¿Quién carajo? De verdad nunca la había oído en mi vida, pero me suena a bicha. Estoy celoso, si sueno como una pendeja en rabia, que se joda, solo quiero saber quien carajo es ella. ¿Dónde está Antonio? ¿Tú qué? ¡Yo nunca lo abandone, pendeja!

-¡Como estas tan jodido me llamas!- lo escuche. Era el, era su voz. La conozco aunque este cien metros bajo agua. Me colgó. Puta, quémate en la pailas del infierno por lo puta que eres.

Otra vez, maldita la suerte que tengo. ¿Por qué no me matan? Después que admito que lo amo y lo extraño, este se va con otra. ¿Qué? Ahora estoy llorando, que se pudra. Ya mi vida no tiene sentido. ¿Para qué sirve mi vida? Al fin y al cabo, no la voy a vivir contigo. Ya, de verdad no es mi culpa. Mala la suerte que no puedo echar el tiempo para atrás, no el fácil. Lo admito, he perdido y lo más agrio es saber que no fue mi culpa. Ya, otra vez con la desgracia y la desesperación. ¿Por qué nadie me entiende que a si soy yo? No, ya basta…ese fue el destino…y cabron que es.

Antonio…aunque te ame, se que ahora tengo que buscar otro camino. Tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver, pero no importa, se que quizás estarás mejor con ella que conmigo. Eso espero. Puedes llamarme, si quieres. Siempre estaré aquí, sentado, con mis ojos clavados al celular, sin importar cuánto tardes en llamarme. Me rayo parta mi vida gris…te amo y siempre lo hare aunque…al pasar los años te odie y ten de seguro que lo hare. En este mundo la paciencia está en peligro de extinción. ¿Qué él nunca me comprendió? ¿Por qué decía que me amaba si nunca me entendió ni me descifro? Tenía miedo, si miedo. Miedo de que me lastimaran. Miedo porque todas la personas que ame en esta vida me abandonaron. Mi abuelo prefirió a mi hermano y me dejo a mi solo. Todos lo preferían al él, inclusive tu Antonio. Que aunque dijiste que me amabas cuando te dieron a escoger entre él y yo, lo preferiste al él. ¿No basta eso para provocarte miedo? ¿Qué el saber que nadie te quiere y lo que te espera es soledad no da miedo?

Otra vez, solo. Hubiera deseado jamás haber nacido. Quisiera que la tierra se abriera y me tragara vivo. Y, ¿Por qué? Al fin nadie me va extrañar como los extraño yo. Nadie me va amar como los amo yo…nadie me entiende. Hola soledad. Como sabes me llaman Romano Vargas y gracias por hacerme compañía esta noche una vez más. Al menos esta cabrona no protesta.

* * *

_Okay…fin del capítulo. __De verdad me dolió mucho escribirlo, pero lo hice. ¿Qué creen? ¿Les gusto? Espero que no me insulten… ahora ¿Si les gusto, cual quieren que sea la otra pareja? Review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y todo, sinceramente gracias._

_Hetalia__ no me pertenece y va hacer T. _

_Summary: Cuando en tu vida todo te sale mal y cuando intentas hacer algo bien te sale fatal y ves que todo va de mal en peor lo menos que va a salir de tu boca es un "te quiero" y cuando sale es considerado un acto de hipocresía… ¿Por qué? varias parejas, la segunda Alfred y Arthur_

_

* * *

_"_Me siento mal; no finjo, me va fatal. ¿Por qué antes cavia en tu corazón y ahora solo me encuentro en un rincón?"_

Este no es el mejor día para un héroe como yo. Ha estado lloviendo desde hace días. Creí que todo iba a aclarar por la mañana, pero como veo no es así. ¿Qué puedo hacer con un día como este? Parezco un zángano aquí parado en el umbral de la puerta mirando la gotas de aguas caer en el suelo. ¡Qué aburrimiento! ¿A quién molesto? Hace horas llame a Francis y está ocupado, no quiero pensar con que. Deja ver la lista de nuevo. ¿Matthew? Este… ¿Quién? Ha, ahora recuerdo, mi hermano, no, mejor ni lo molesto. ¿Kiku? Creo que lo molesto un montón. Debe estar maldiciendo mi existencia, no, Kiku no es así. ¿Arthur? ¿Por qué no? Solo déjame sentarme aquí en esta silla.

¿Por qué este tarda tanto en contestar su celular? De verdad, creo que el tiempo ya esta afectándolo y mucho. Creo que necesita un poco de ayuda, pobre. Quizás yo se la pueda brindar. Si, quiere. –Hola- El me dijo. Qué mal suena hoy o creo que llame a la hora equivocada, pero no es muy importante. Lo importante es que contesto. Nadie me puede ignorar.

Arthur, ¿Sabes algo? ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta? De muchas cosas que no sabía de mí. Que soy obsesionado con los héroes y finales felices. Tan obsesionado con la libertad y la justicia que olvide quien era y que necesitaba. Perdí mi sentido de dirección por creer que podía llegar a cualquier lugar con un simple paso. Creí en tantas cosas que ahora no hacen sentido. De verdad, no miento. Ahora quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué la gente me odia si lo único que quiero es ayudar? ¿Por qué me juzgan de ser entrometido? ¿Quizás sea que nunca escucho a la gente cuando dan sus opiniones? O ¿quizás porque soy un bocón y hablo con la boca llena? ¿Será por eso que no tengo muchos amigos? ¿Tú qué crees? No, contestes, se lo que vas a decir.

Se cada palabra de tu boca. Como que estuve contigo años atrás. Lo sé todo. Lo que haces, piensas y dices. Te conozco mejor que nadie en este plano. Sé que piensas que soy un idiota, bastardo que no sabe ni donde queda tu casa. Sé que para ti soy un niño que aunque creció sigue siendo infantil. Dime algo, ¿Quién soy yo en tu vida? Creo que soy nadie y que no significo nada en tu vida. ¿Verdad? Por eso te quedas callado. Veo que nadie puede soportarme, ni tu…pero quiero decirte algo más.

Si, no vayas a insultarme. Sé que gracias a ti estoy aquí y te lo agradezco, ten cuenta que nunca lo hago ni lo digo. Siéntete orgulloso de mí. ¿Por qué eres tan frio conmigo y con lo demás eres el mejor? Con excepción de Francis, eso es. Dime, ¿que no te acuerdas como cuando yo era un niño me enseñaste todo lo sé hoy? Dejando todo esto atrás, ¿Por qué no has contestado? ¿Por qué no me has mandado pa´l carajo aun? ¿Por qué no me gritas y me insultas como siempre haces cuando ves mi cara de chiquillo feliz y contento? ¿Por qué aun no he escuchado al Arthur el cual estoy acostumbrado?... no me digas que… ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿Puede este día ponerse mejor? No, no lo creo, ya está bastante perfecto. Sinceramente, Arthur, debes dejar esa mala manía de poner tu buzón de mensajes cuando ves mi nombre en tu celular, porque sé que no lo vas a contestar jamás.

¿Por qué? Porque lo único que hago es joderte la vida como lo estoy haciendo ahora, eso dices siempre, pero ya no me importa. De verdad, nadie me va a llevar al suelo; nadie me va a destruir como tú lo estás haciendo ahora. Te lo juro, como que me llamo Alfred F. Jones que voy a seguir siendo el mismo que soy ahora. Voy a seguir obsesionado con mis héroes y películas, que al fin y al cabo tú las criticas. Voy a seguir siendo el mismo, con mi libertad y justicia; y también seguire teniendo miedo a los fantasmas. Soy invencible, nadie me va a vencer; nadie lo ha hecho. Soy el mejor. No necesito a nadie. Voy a seguir con mis sueños a cuestas y voy a esconder mi verdadera cara detrás de una de esas sonrisas carismáticas que suelto, admítelo, burlo a cualquiera con ellas, hasta a mí mismo. Ordeno y me hacen caso. Que interesante saber que con solo escuchar mi nombre tiemblan. Soy un héroe, eso el lo que soy; y el mejor de todos. Que me odien los demás. Como dije, a mi me vienen y me van las opiniones. Solo acepto las que me convienen. Sin mi nadie puede vivir; ni siquiera tu, aunque en tus cabales me grites que me odias.

Digo que sin mí no puedes vivir, porque cuando te encuentro en un bar estas todo depresivo; gritando mi nombre y llorando. Apuesto que si te doy un cuchillo te cortas el cuello hay mismo, pero no soy tan malo. Ayudo a las personas, así que no te daré un cuchillo jamás. Porque te aprecio mucho y sé que me extrañas. Es que soy el mejor y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Admítelo. Di que me amas y me extrañas. Me acuerdo aquella conversación que tuviste con Kiku; que tu país tiene el corazón roto; no te preocupes no diré nada, porque aunque yo sé la respuesta no la diré; te dará vergüenza.

Ya, y ¿sabes cómo me siento?Me siento mal; no finjo, me va fatal. ¿Por qué antes cavia en tu corazón y ahora solo me encuentro en un rincón? Gracias al cielo que dije esto después de haber tirado el celular al piso…ahora…tengo hambre…me voy a la cocina.

* * *

_Gracias…y créanme que busque como en siete distintas paginas archivos de Hetalia para ver cómo era América y me sorprendí con lo que encontré. Lo más chistoso fue esto: "América esconde su verdadera personalidad detrás de sus sonrisas"… "América es optimista" _

_Gracias por leer y espero que le haya gustado…review. _


End file.
